Cat and Mouse
by MusicalCanine
Summary: In high school, Jade West was the outcast. She stood out with her dark, menacing looks and shut the world out with an iPod and books. Fairly fit, she was never into sports and shyed away from gym class and her skin was almost translucent due to staying
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious, Yada... Yadaaaa... But I own my brain... and this computer that I am typing this story on. The characters may be a little OOC.

Intro

In high school, Jade West was the outcast. She stood out with her dark, menacing looks and shut the world out with an iPod and books. Fairly fit, she was never into sports and shyed away from gym class and her skin was almost translucent due to staying inside, in her room where the world couldn't get to her. She had a crush on this girl she met at the local Freezy Queen, but was heartbroken when she found out this girl liked someone named Cat Valentine, and instantly hated her more than anything. Cat Valentine better hope she never crossed paths with Jade.

In high school, Cat Valentine was the girl who always had a smile on her face. She stood out with her bubbly personality, and her athletic body. She had a smile that could kill, and was the star of her gym class. Her skin was tanned, due to all the hours spent in the sun playing softball where everyone in the world wanted to absorb her sunlight. Her sights were set on the girl at the local Freezy Queen, a place that she would frequent and didn't realize that her sunlight would bring someone so deep in the darkness, out of it.

**Chapter 1: I Can't Wait to See You Again**

It was senior year for Jade West at the posh school of Hollywood Arts. Three years prior, she broke up with the gorgeous Beck Oliver, who literally gave her everything she wanted. She was devastated when they broke up, and secretly spent every single day of her miserable life waiting for the moment that he would walk back into her life and say he wanted her again, but he never did.

One day, she went to the local Ice Cream shop with her parents and younger brother, and saw this girl that was interested in. They got to know each other, made out a few times and Jade saw hope that there could be a relationship. She didn't show it though, because that's how Jade was. A few weeks into this, she found out that this girl liked this red velvet haired athletic bitch, named Cat Valentine. Jades best friend Cody, who was a fiery redhead and just as dark as Jade, told her that she saw them kissing and Jade felt her blood boil.

Study hall was quite refreshing to have in this school that was all acting, musicals and drama. It was nice to get away from the rush of things for a little while. Besides the drama, they had general education classes here too, and her study hall happened to be in a science room, which was also nice because Jade got to stare at the organs floating in jars filled with formaldehyde. She spent her time in study hall, with her face in a book.

When Jade reads, the book morphs her into its world, and she loves that feeling. The book disappears from her view, and the room she's in goes away too. Jade was doing this right now, in her study hall. She was in another world. Suddenly, giggling ripped her out of her world. She tried to tune it out, and almost did until she felt a tap on her back. Jade ran her fingers through her dark hair, with the blue and green streak, sighed annoyed-like and folded the page to put the book down. She turned her head, and her raven hair was framing her beautifully filled out face.

In her icy blue/ emerald orbs was this breath taking blood-red/red velvet cupcake colored hair, and golden brown eyes. This girl was smiling and laughing. Jade felt her breath catch a little bit, but then she realized it was that stupid jock bitch who liked the girl that she had her sights on. She tried to keep it cool and not let her anger show.

"What?" Jades voice was too calm. It almost scared herself because she was having so many weird emotions and thoughts going through her head at the moment. Cat Valentine was breath taking. She wanted to reach out and touch the dimple on her face one minute, then rip it off the next, and strangle her for messing with what was HERS.

Cat pointed to the teacher, so naturally Jade looked at the teacher. As the raven haired girl looked at the teacher, she cocked an eyebrow at the teacher. "Yes?"

"Jade, right? That must be a really good book. You didn't answer me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I didn't hear you say anything. Are you done yet?"

The teacher looked a little caught off guard by Jade's attitude and didn't say anything. Jade returned to her book. She had to read the page over to get back into the story completely. Another noise wrenched her out of her thoughts. It was an obnoxious screech, right next to her. A flash of that ruby red hair caught her eye. Cat Valentine had some balls sitting next to her like that.

This time Jade couldn't hide her annoyance. "What do you WANT and why are you this close to me?" Jade inched away. She couldn't stand this colorful girl in her space, but at the same time wanted it. She felt so conflicted.

"So you're Jade West." Cat Valentine smiled at her again.

"Yeah? How would you know that, beause of Erin? I'm sure she talks about me all the time when your tongues are down each others throat in the bathroom." The venom was dripping off of Jades voice, and Cat flinched.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jade shook her head. "Nothing, forget it." She picked up her book.

Cats chipper voice began to resonate in the room again. "Have you seen those shoes on mainstreet?"

Jade squinted her eyebrows together, looking at Cat like she was insane. "Yeah, I saw them strung up on the wires. Why?"

Cat puffed her chest out proudly. "Those are my ex girlfriends shoes. My brother and I threw them up there. Now there's shoes on mainstreet!"

The icy eyed girl chuckled a little bit, which she doesn't do often unless somebody is in pain, or she's scaring children. "Nice, Cat. So, how did you end up in this study hall?" Jade was wondering why she was starting a conversation with this girl, because she really wasn't too interested in having one.

"Well I had to switch classes around to get my vocal classes in and my gym classes. Actually, I have gym next."

Jade rolled her eyes. Surprise, the jocky girl has more than one gym class. "Yeah, I have it next too." Great, she thought to herself. There's only one gym class at this time and now she would have to spend more time around this beautiful annoyance.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, excitedly.

"Are we done here yet?" Jade asked annoyed. "Because I certainly am."

Cat ignored her and put a piece of paper down on table. "Help me write Erin a note."

Is she serious? Jade thought to herself. "No, not interested." Jade turned her view and saw a fly buzzing around her head. She swiped her hand in the hair, and sure enough the bug squished in her hand like a gusher. She opened her hand and showed it to Cat.

Cat was actually amused by the bug. "Let's stick it on the note!" She grabbed tape, and the bug without getting grossed out and plastered it to the paper.

Jade caught herself smiling again. That needed to stop. Suddenly she became involved with helping Cat write a note, she was glad they were in two classes together and she already couldn't wait to see Cat again.

**I realize there is more showing than telling in the beginning, but that will change. I just kind of wanted to skip past the other crap. I hate slow moving stories. And I hate romance stories that get boring and repetitive once they're together, so I'm going to avoid all of that nonsense. But please, if you read the story, do me a favor and review it. Good or bad comments, I don't care. I just want to know what you guys think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bubbly

After Cat and Jade met in their study hall together, their friendship advanced very rapidly. It was almost as if Cat sunk her claws in quite literally to Jade, and she did not seem to mind.

Jade caught herself smiling more often, and listening to softer music which was strange because everything about her was dark. Cat Valentine was transforming her. As for Cat, she was able to let a little shade in to her world of colors and she transformed as well. It was like together, they became one person and the entire school realized this.

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

The song blared through Jades earbuds and all she could imagine was Cat's face and immediately her heart started racing as she sat in her seat in the study hall anticipating Cats entry. She felt a tap on her back, and turned her head with a ready smile that was meant for Cat. The smile quickly faded and turned into annoyance as this obnoxious boy was in her view. It was Nyles, from her gym class and he was also in a few of her vocal classes, although she has no idea how he even was accepted into Hollywood Arts.

Jade just cocked an eyebrow at him. That was her way of answering people without using her voice. She didn't want to waste her words on worthless people.

"Um. So. Are you and Cat dating?" He said with a stupid grin. The grin was the only thing visible on his face as any other thought process simply looked like it didn't exist within him.

Jade felt herself heat up. She cursed to herself mentally and hoped it would go away. Jade West does not blush. Actually, she does but it's rare and when it happens it's extremely noticeable.

"I will destroy you." She said menacingly, but he seemed unphased.

"Well it's just I heard things. And you guys hang all over each other all the time and - " Just as about Jade was to fire back with something verbal, or physical Cat snuck up behind Jade and plopped her chin down on her shoulder.

_Great timing Cat. _Jade thought to herself annoyed. The annoyance showed on her face towards Cat, and the red velvet haired girl reeled back like she was slapped in the face. Her attention span was short though, so the hurt that was apparent on her face didn't last very long, but Jade is the silent observant type, so she saw it.

"Jade, Jade, Jade! Guess what!"

"Hmm?" She pretended to be uninterested as she fingered through her book. She wasn't actually reading this, she just used it as a defense mechanism so Cat would think she didn't care.

"So, remember the advice you gave me about wanting to be with Tori?"

Jade flinched at the name Tori. She gave Cat advice in the beginning on being with Tori because she wanted Cat to shy away from Erin, but that backfired, especially since Jade had a HUGE secret crush on Cat. "Yeah? Of course. I mean, I said it." She said harsher than it intended to come out.

Cat put her hands on Jades knees, and a warm feeling shot up her legs. "Stop touching me Cat." She said dismissively, and pulled the girls hands off of her jeaned legs.

"Well, we started dating last night. She likes me! Isn't that great! She's talented, and pretty and a good ki-" Jade cut her off. She felt disgusted.

"I'm going to start walking to Gym. I have to talk to the teacher about something." Jade got up, put her bag over her shoulder and moved quickly and annoyed. Cat hurried after her. "She's coming to visit me today during our Gym class. You'll get to meet her!" Cat squealed with excitement.

"Great." Jade said, with no enthusiasm.

Dispite Tori coming to the school in probably a few minutes, the girls walked down the hall together. Cat entwined her fingers with Jade's as always. She was always the first to initiate contact. This wasn't close enough for Cat so she latched her arm around Jade's waist.

The raven haired girl felt like all eyes were on them as they were walking down the long hallways, so she pryed Cat's hands off of her and saw her friend Robbie, who recently came out of the closet. No really, he came out of the closet. He was in there with another boy. Oh the irony. "Cat, I'll catch up with you in a minute. I'm gonna go talk to Robbie." Cat made a pouty face at Jade, and she almost gave in and decided not to talk to the curly haired boy, but she saw this skinny, high cheek boned girl walk through the door, and Cat make a beeline at her. They threw their arms around eachother, and Jade looked at Robbie and said, "Let's go." Before Cat had time to realize they left.

They snuck off into a corner of the cafeteria, and sat down.

Robbie fanned himself off with his free hand. The other hand was attached to his puppet, Rex. "So. What's up with the look there?"

Jades face remained neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Robbie smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "I think someone has the hots for Cat Valentine."

"Robbie," She grabbed his shirt, "Do you know the things I could do to you?"

He took a glimpse of Jade's scissors which were attached to her backpack and gulped. "I.. I just. You wouldn't hurt your favorite man ever."

Rex chimed in, "Man? Don't you mean queen?" He said in a thuggish voice.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded his puppet.

"It's just, you seem different, Jade."

"I do not." Her phone vibrated with a text from Cat, and immediately her face transformed from cold into this warm smile.

Cat: Are you coming to class or what? We're down in the weight room! I miss you!

Jade showed Robbie the message. "See her girlfriend is here and look how she is." She let out a grunt.

"You do." He smiled.

"I do what?" She questioned.

"You like her!"

"No! and even if I did she would ne-" She was cut off by Robbie's sassy "I told you so's."

Jade grabbed Rex's arm and twisted it, threatening to rip it out of the puppets socket. "Keep it up."

She dropped the arm of the doll, "I gotta go. Or I will be very late." Jade got up out of her chair, and grabbed her things. "If you say anything to ANYONE. Just remember how much you like having Rex. Because you won't anymore."

Robbie nodded silently. Little did Jade know, her happiness was far more important to him than his puppet. Plus, he could always get his arms or legs sown back on. Wouldn't be the first time.

When Jade was out of sight, Robbie pulled out his phone and went to contacts. He highlighted Cat's name, and started typing up a message.

Jade walked to the gym locker room, changed and went down to the weight room. She grabbed her paper, which she tracked her sessions for a grade, and as she turned around and went to pick up dumbell, Cat was in her view. She jumped backwards startled. "No!" She yelled.

Cat just giggled. "Jade! I want you to meet Tori."

Tori walked up to Jade, and her smile faded, as did Jade's. Jade narrowed her eyes at Tori, and Tori did the same to Jade. "Yeah, we met. We had a class together once."

Tori faked politeness. She could smell it from a mile away that this freak had a thing for Cat. "Long time to see, Jade."

In her pocket, Cat felt her phone vibrate. She opened it, hid it from teachers view and read the text. It was from Robbie.

Robbie: Jade likes you. A lot. But she said she would never tell you. Thatisall.

Cat felt her mouth go into an "O" form, and she felt her heart thump. She responded to Robbie quickly, and slid the phone back in her pocket looking at Jade and Tori who seemed to be getting along okay.

"Who was that babe?" Tori questioned

Jade rolled her eyes, and Cat saw that. So that's why Jade seemed odd about Tori lately. The realizations were hitting her like crazy.

"It was just my brother." she lied. "He wanted to tell me about how he bathed this old lady in a purple bath tub at work today."


End file.
